a crazy little thing called love
by hopegirlygirl
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are secretly in love but niether of them know it.What happens when Alice makes up this crazy plan to get the two together?will it result in happiness or disaster?ALL HUMAN ExR
1. 1 In Love

RPOV

I LOVE him!!That's it. I love that barbaric, all bronze no brain, funny cute, strong, Idiot that's what he is an idiot stop Rosalie stop.

This all started a year ago when the Carlisle and Esme decided to adopted another child because apparently four wasn't enough they needed five.

Emmett McCarty was now a Cullen he was fifteen then I made the stupid mistake of thinking he was going to the quiet shy one but boy was I wrong. He was going to be the wild, loud, always annoying prankster.

It wasn't till recently I realized that I loved him. He wasn't just stupid, loud and obnoxious. He was also sweet, caring and wonderful. Every time he walks in a room I want to run and rap my arms around him, run my fingers through his hair and touch his lips to mine. I want him to be mine forever and always.

EMPOV

It was a year ago when I came to live with the Cullens after they adopted me a blonde girl opened the door. Her name was Rosalie Cullen Hale and she was adopted too. She seemed disgusted with me but I knew that I loved her even if she didn't love me.

So here I am still here a year later. Still in love with Rosalie Cullen Hale but she still has no clue.

Today is my sixteenth birthday. Carlisle and Esme and the rest of the family got me a big red jeep wrangler I love it but what I really wanted was for her to be mine forever and always.

APOV

Some times I just get these feelings. I was sitting there painting my nails when all the sudden I had this thought Rosalie and Emmett would be the cutest couple ever except for maybe Jazzy and me oh and Carlisle and Esme they kind of run a tight race with Edward and Bella but I probably shouldn't tell Rosalie that. Then all the sudden Rose walked in with a serious look on her face.

"Um Alice I need to tell you something" she said as she sat down on the bed.

" OMG! Me too" I said feeling very excited.

"Ok you first" she said "Cause you look like you're going to burst"

"You and Em" I said with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy.

"How did you know?"She asked

"About what?" I was getting really confused.

"Well I was coming to tell you that um ….well I'm in love with Emmett. How did you know does anyone else know?!?!?" I could tell she was starting to panic.

"Not yet" I said taunting her.

"Ali please don't I don't think the feeling is mutual" she said pleading.

All the sudden Bella walked in."Hey Ali I was wandering if…..

"Don't you know how to knock" Rose interrupted.

"Rose" I said ashamed of the way my sister acted around Bella.

"No it's ok Alice we can talk later" Bella said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait Bella I'm sorry I just don't want anyone to know" Wow did Rose just apologize to Bella wow this day just keeps getting weirder and weird.

"Wait Rose she is the perfect person to tell you know how Edwards so good at reading us but she can distract him while we come up with a plan" I said.

"Ooh what is the big secret?"Bella said.

"Oh no did you just say plan???"Rose said looking terrified.


	2. 2 The Movie

EmPOV

I think the girls might be planning something. I hope it's not like last time when Alice got Bella to… never mind…I don't want to go there.

Anyway they've been locked up in Alice's room for the past hour and a half and I'm kinda just a little bit totally scared!!

Anyway Jasper and I have been playing x box and Edward's reading some book I can't pronounce the name of. Oh no here they come. Jasper just shut off the x box. Bella's in Edwards lap, Alice is sitting on the coffee table with her legs crossed and Rosalie my angle is sitting next to me on the coach.

"Ok time for a Cullen family meeting."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme is volunteering. Anyway who wants to see a movie tonight?"Alice asked smiling.

"Sounds great." She said

"Jazzy?" she asked

"Only if you want to." He said sweetly.

"Ok we're in" Alice said.

"Rosie?" She questioned

"Sure maybe we could see the new vampire movie." She said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Emmett?" She questioned. I mean of course I wanted to go I mean my girl was going.

"Sure why not." I smiled

Then Alice stood up and said "Ok it's settled then will go see the new vampire movie lets all meet here let's say six O'clock?"

We all nodded.

"Bella Rose lets go get ready. Boys your close will be laid out on your beds by five."

"What the hell did we just get ourselves into?"

RPOV

So it was set we would leave about six Bella and Edward would take the Volvo, Alice and Jasper would take the Porsche and Emmett and I would take the jeep.

Alice Bella and I are in Alice's room listening to music and getting ready. I was so nervous about tonight

Alice turned up the radio and started doing my makeup "party in the USA" came on and we all started singing and dancing. When the song was over there was a knock at the door . . .

"Bella love," it was Edward of course.

"What is it?" She said sweetly

As much as she got on my nerves I could tell she loved my brother.

And he loved her more than words could say

Do I need to take you home to get clothes? He asked?

Before she could answer, "Edward, I have someone new to shop for. I even gave her some of your closet space by the way I hope you don't mind. We need to expand her closet at Charlie's."

"Alice my closet is fine and no sweetheart Alice has me taken care of."Bella said

"Ok love just checking do you want me to call Charlie?"He asked.

"Alice can I go in the hall and call Charlie?"Bella asked her eyes begging.

"Yes Bella you may go see Edward but call Charlie too and tell him that after the movie you, Rose and I are having a slumber party!!"Alice said happily.

"Um kosher said sounding a little scared.

When she came back in. She was taking slow deep breaths like she was trying to calm herself and then I figured out why…

"Edward get to close again Bella?"Alice asked smiling.

Bella blushed a bright shade of red but didn't deny it either.

"Ok Rosalie you're all done I've got to go lay out the guys clothes not to mention our own. Rose will you start Bella's makeup for me please?"

"Sure sounds great."I said.

"Any preference on what you ware?"Alice asked.

"Blue please its Edwards favorite color on me. "She said

"Sure I know the perfect outfit."Alice smiled and skipped down the hall.

EmPOV

Ok so it's almost six I'm heading down stairs. When I got there Edward and Jasper were already there…

"Hey Where are the girls?"I asked nervous about seeing Rosalie.

Then Edward pointed up and that's when I saw them coming down the steps Alice is first she is wearing jeans, a dark pink tank top' with a short black jacket that ties in the front and black flats.

Next is Bella, Edward is smiling like a big idiot and she's smiling right back. She is wearing dark jeans with a sparkly girly light blue tank top. When suddenly she slipped and luckily fell into Edwards arms.

Then came my angel she looks so beautiful I can't take my eyes off of her she is wearing black pants, a red halter top that shows off her back and her beautiful tan with red flats.

Then Alice said," Ok Bella, Edward ya'll take Edwards Volvo, Rose you and Emmett take Emmett's new jeep and jasper and I will take my good?"I am so scared rose would argue but she just smiled…

"Ok where are we going to eat?" Bella asked.

"Oh I know BelaItalia?"Rose asked.

"You read my mind" Alice smiled.

"So Bela Italia it is?" Edward said smiling at Bella I forgot about their first date there. Sweet!

RPOV

I'm going to see the new vampire movie with the whole family. Scratch that I'm going to see the new vampire movie with Emmett!! So we got in his jeep and he turned on the radio. Fireflies was playing I absolutely love that song but I was kinda afraid to sing. Scared that he would laugh but then he turned up the radio and started singing himself. I laughed and joined in. We got there at the same time as Alice and Jasper but Bella and Edward were already inside. They already had a table and as soon as we walked in we could here Bella's insane laughter. Emphasis on the insane!

"What are you guys laughing at?"Alice asked. As we walked up and sat down.

Aw Emmett just held the chair for me! Cute!

"Bella and I sat at this exact same table on our first date." Edward said. Smiling at Bella like she was the only person there.

They are so cute together. I just wish that maybe one day Emmett and I could be that happy. A little while later the waiter came up to take Bella started...

" I'll have the stuffed Zeti and a coke! Please." Edward glared at her he knew her low tolerance for caffeine. Edward ordered spaghetti, Alice got linguini, Jasper ordered parmesan cheese ravioli, Emmett ordered chicken Romano and I ordered fettuccine alfrado.

When we all finished we left for the movie. When we got there I walked up to buy my ticket then all the sudden I heard Emmett say…

"On me." He looked at me smiling and I thought my heart stopped. I love his smile scratch that I love everything about him.

"Are you sure?" I questioned smiling right back I hope there's nothing in my teeth. Crap why didn't I look before I left the restaurant crap crap crap!!!

To answer my question he looked at the cashier and said "two please." handed her the cash grabbed the tickets and followed me inside…

EmPOV

I got Rosalie to let me buy her ticket and I followed her inside.

"Wow! It's packed." Alice said.

"Yea I didn't think it would be this bad. We should probably go hold seats." Rose said.

"Don't you want popcorn or something?" Alice asked.

"I'll come back." She said.

"What do you want I'll get it for you." I said.

"Um ok just small popcorn and a diet coke." Then she started digging through her purse and pulled out a twenty and tried to hand it to me.

"No way on me." I said smiling.

EsPOV

Peace and quiet. The kids are at the movies and Carlisle is at the hospital and I'm all alone for once in my life I mean I love my kids and my husband but sometimes I need some alone time. I walked around the house trying to figure out what to do with my alone time. I think I'm going to bake cookies for ME and me only and then a relaxing bubble bath but first I need to lock the door am I letting the kids ruin my perfect evening or Carlisle for that matter…oh chocolate with butterscotch and lavender bubble bath!-click- the doors locked.

RPOV

I'm seeing the new vampire movie with the love of my life, what could possibly go wrong? Oh no he's leaving her I'm going to cry!-sniffle sniffle-Crap my mascara!-sniffle sniffle- he just put his arm around me. Did he just put his arm around me? Alice is giggling he must've. Even though the movie is really sad I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I should tell him that I love him I mean. Maybe he loves me too. Who am I kidding? He's never even liked me as a sister. Maybe it's because I'm his sister that doesn't love me. I hope not. I wonder how Alice and Jasper made it work. I mean it had to weird sometimes living in the same house as each other. I wonder what would happen if they broke up? My mind can't even fathom it. It would be like Edward and Bella braking up. How did my thoughts go so downhill so fast?

EmPOV

I had no idea what to expect all I knew was I that I was seeing the new vampire movie with the most amazing girl ever I mean she's beautiful, fashionable, loved cars and was a master at fixing them, I mean she's the bomb. Wait did I just hear a sniffle? There it was again yep definitely a sniffle. Oh crap! What should I do? I have no clue what I should do! Oh I know I'll put my arm around her. Duh!

I put my arm around her and she snuggled into me. Wow I am shocked! Maybe I should tell her. That I love her I mean maybe she loves me too. Yea who am I kidding she's pretty, smart, beautiful and I'm well me.

RPOV

He had put his arm around me and I snuggled in close. I was afraid he would move if he realized I stopped crying but he never did. I was so scared to move a muscle I didn't want him to move his arm. Ever!

An hour or so later.

RPOV

I have got to go to the bathroom so bad but I couldn't move for two reasons 1) Emmett has his arm around me and I refuse to let him move! 2) The movie is getting so good! I'm like paralyzed! BUT I HAVE TO PEE!!

EmPOV

Ow my arm is asleep it hurts so bad I could scream but I can't move I mean it feels so right. Awesome this dude just got slammed to the floor awesome it scared my rose and she put her face against my chest. Then rested her head on my shoulder.

A POV

Awww. Rose looks so happy with her head on Emmett's shoulder and Emmett looks just as happy if not happier.

R POV

That movie was so much better than the first one. We walked to the cars together. "That was awesome" Alice said.

"So much better than the first one in my opinion" I said

"Eddie, I want ice cream!" Bella said sweetly

"Yes love we'll see you guys back at the house" He said without giving her low tolerance for sugar a second thought. If Bella wanted or needed anything and Edward could get it was hers.

"Bye" we all said together

"Crap Jazzy we have to go. I have to help Esme. We'll see you guys later"

We waved and said bye.

"You want to get coffee?"He asked me "I know this place that has the best peppermint Mocha ever."

"Sure sounds great" I said this was awesome for two reasons 1) I really wanted coffee and 2) I didn't want this night to end.

EM POV

So a movie, coffee what's next a walk in the park? That's a great idea. We just got our coffees Perfect timing

"Hey do you want to walk on the bridge?" I asked totally scared she would say no.

"Sure sounds great." she said.

RPOV

Omg so he is wonderful he is too sweet. He paid for my movie ticket bought me popcorn and now coffee. And a walk on the bridge, it is like he doesn't want this night to end either. Who am I kidding I mean I'm always the guy's best friend. Never the girlfriend except for Royce but that didn't go well and is so in the past I mean after that night he hasn't even called any way back to Emmett and this wonderful night. We walked out of the coffee shop and on to the bridge WOW it is really cold outside I wish I had brought a jacket. He just took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders. It was like he read my mind. About half way down the bridge he stopped and said

"Rose I need to tell you something" I stopped walking and faced him. "I just wanted to tell you I think you're amazing. I mean you are smart funny and beautiful and I Love you."


	3. 3 The Jumper

EMPOV

"Oh my god did that guy just jump off the bridge? We have to call the police!"

WHAT is she kidding? I just said I love you. Is she just avoiding it? I looked over the rail of the bridge and sure enough there was a guy laying on the edge of the water. When I was able to look back at her she was already on the phone with what I assumed were the police. I could hear the sirens. She looked like she could burst into tears at any moment…

"Ok yes thank you ok bye."

When she closed her phone I took a step closer to her and rapped my arms around her. She let her tears go and put her arms around my waist. We stood there for what felt like only a second then she whispered

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course" I let go but she didn't. Then she slowly let go. Her mascara was running and she was trying to clean it up when the tears started to come again but before they could be shed I picked her up and she buried her face in my neck. When we got to the end of the bridge there were an ambulance and couple of cop cars and a bunch of reporters with news cameras surrounding us. I tried to block Rosalie as much as possible but they kept blocking our way and screaming questions at us like…

"What's your name?"

"Did you know the guy that jumped?"

The camera lights were so bright. When we got to the jeep I opened her door and made sure she was in before trying to walk around to the driver's side but this one jerk stood there blocking my door and asking me all sorts of stupid questions I was trying to get around him. When I looked inside I saw Rosalie was crying again so I punched the guy and got in the car.

RPOV

I knew Emmett was saying something but all I could focus on was the guy standing at the other end which is the exact opposite of how it usually is because Emmett is all I think about but for some reason this drunken guy at the end of the bridge was just sending off warning signs. The way Royce was that night. Then I figured out why he was going to jump. Oh my god I have to get down there I thought. But before I can he's gone.

"Omg did that guy just jump off the bridge? We have to call the police." I pull out my phone as Emmett walks to the edge of the bridge. "Hello my name is Rosalie Hale and I'd like to report a suicide." I said calmly. But on the inside I was freaking out. I mean I could've prevented that. Gosh I'm so stupid! I mean drunken guy on a bridge screamed suicide.

"Yes ok, yes I hear them, yes thanks so much." As soon as I closed the phone and we wrapped our arms around each other and I let go of the tears I hadn't realized I was holding. We stood there for only a few minutes part of me wished we could stay there forever but the other part of me knew that the longer I stood there the more press would be waiting on me. "Can we go home now?" I whispered.

"Of course" he said. He let go but I held on for a few more seconds. When I let go a grabbed a tissue out of my purse and tried to clean up my running mascara. I could feel the tears filling my eyes again but before the first one was shed just like a fairy tale he picked me up and carried me.

When we got to the end of the bridge there were more news crews than I expected. I could tell Emmett was trying to block me there was no doubt in my mind that our faces would be on the front page tomorrow but I couldn't think about that.

I couldn't think about anything right now with all these cameras blinding me and all the reporters screaming questions at me like "What's your name?", "Did you know the victim?" But I couldn't answer them even if I wanted to. It felt like my throat had closed up.

Emmett help me get in the jeep and walked around to the driver's side but some guy was blocking his door. I felt so bad because everything was perfect until that idiot had to go and jumped off the bridge. And I was getting ready to tell him that I loved him but then I saw the guy and how much he looked like Royce did that night. I never told anyone about the night when I went to tell Royce my parents were dead. The only ones who know are Carlisle and Esme I made them promise not to tell anyone and eventually they quit asking if I wanted to talk. I remember that night as if it were yesterday…

_I had just gotten home from a shopping spree with my best friends I went inside and found my parents dead. I called 911 right away. When I finished talking to the police I talked them into letting me stay at Royce's house. But when I got there I found Royce and a bunch of his friends drunk and you can guess what happened from there…_

When we got home Alice & Jasper and Edward & Bella were sitting on the front porch. Emmett came around to my side of the Jeep and picked me up and carried me over to everyone. Alice was the first one to me. "Rose are you ok? Emmett what happened? Is she ok?" I heard her say.

But all I could say back was "He just jumped…"

"Who jumped?" Alice asked getting kind of impatient.

"We don't know after you all left we went to get coffee and go for a walk on the bridge near the theater and that's when it happened." Emmett said.

"Oh my gosh Rose sweetie are you ok?" Alice asked…again.

"He just jumped." It was all I could say I could barely string a thought together.

"Come on Em let's get her inside so Carlisle can check her out." She said pulling out her phone. "Hey Esme I know you wanted you time but please let us in."

Alice closed the phone as Esme opened the door. "Oh my is she ok? Edward call Carlisle ASAP."

**CPOV**

I love my job. Anyone who knows me knows I love my job. But…Oh my phone! "Doctor Cullen. How can I help you?" Oh my gosh. I sound like Wal-Mart…

"Carlisle, its Edward. I need you home now."

"What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"I think so. We just need you home." This is odd…It's usually Esme who calls me home like this…

"Ok I'll be right there." I ran out of the hospital and jumped in my Mercedes and drove home as fast as I could. When I got there Rose was sitting in Emmett's lap on the couch, eyes wide and bloodshot. I walked over and knelt down next to her and said. "Rosalie are you ok? What happened?"

"He just jumped." When she didn't say anything else I looked at Emmett for the whole story. He shifted and handed Rose to Alice.

He stepped into the kitchen and Esme and I followed. "Sorry I didn't want her to have to hear it again."

"You're probably right he's really shook up."

"We all decided to go see the new vampire movie and go to dinner. Edward and Bella took the Volvo. Alice and Jasper took the Porsche. Rosalie and I took the Jeep. We went to eat at Bella Italia. Bella decided she wanted ice cream so they left. Then Alice remembered she was supposed to help you with something so she left. Then Rosalie and I got coffee and a guy jumped off the bridge and Rose saw and it really freaked her out. She's been like this since we got off the phone with the police."

"Poor Rose she's been through so much." Esme said.

"Carlisle?" I heard Edward call. We all rushed back into the living room Rose was crying. Finally she stopped.

"Emmett, Alice why don't you guys get her up to bed and I'll make her some tea." Esme said. "Alice will you sleep with her tonight?"

"Of course Esme."


	4. 4 Sleeping Together

APOV

Emmett took Rose out of my arms and she put her head on his shoulder. I know this isn't the time or the place but they are so cute. He carried her to her room sat her down on the bed and knelt down in front of her and whispered " Rose Alice is going to help you change your clothes and then she is going to sleep in here tonight ok?" I saw her nod slightly then he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please don't leave me" she sobbed. He turned to me "Alice get her changed please. I'm going to change my clothes and ill stay with her tonight if u don't mind?" I had no idea she meant that much to him.

"Yeah that's fine." Then he walked back to her and I finally figured it out it made everything so clear. "I would never leave you Rose. I'll be right as soon as I change my clothes." Then he kissed her head. I was positive he loves her too.

EPOV

I left Rose's room and went upstairs to change. Then I headed back to the living room to find Carlisle and Esme they were sitting on the couch with Bella and Edward watching the news. They were already showing the story.

"They just keep playing it over and over." Esme said she looked so sad. I wondered what she meant when she said Rose had been through a lot. I mean we were all adopted and had pasts but were Rosalie's worse? I mean it's not any of my business.

"Rose asked me to stay with her tonight do you mind?"

"Will you take her the tea I made and the cookie?"

"Of Corse thanks Esme."

I took the tea and cookie and went back to my Rose. When I walked in she was lying under the covers shaking and I couldn't figure out why; she was crying again. I looked at Alice for advice "She keeps saying your name." was all she said.

"Thanks Alice I've got it from here."

Alice smiled sadly bent down and whispered "Rosy sweetheart Emmett is back do you need anything ells?"She shook her head. Alice walk over hugged me and then left. I walked over to her and got down on my knees next to her. I wish I wouldn't have taken her on that bridge. I wish none of this had ever happened. This guy who ever he was hurt my Rose.

As if she read my mind she said "That stupid SOB. We were having an amazing evening and he ruined it. Why did he have to jump?

Even though I was thinking the same thing I knew I had to calm her down. "Calm down. Don't get yourself all worked up again. I promise as soon as you feel up to it we will go out again. Ok?"

"Ok. He just looked so much like Royce. I could have sworn it was him." Her voice broke on the last word. Who is Royce? Rose hadn't been on a date in the past couple of weeks which was odd but I didn't mind. So I assume not a new boyfriend but the way her voice broke it was like it hurt her to talk about him. I heard her sniffle she was crying again.

"Rose please don't cry it kills me to see you like this"

"Emmett will you hold me please?" I didn't reply. I was so shocked. All I could was stand up and crawl in bed with her. Alice had put her in a pair of knee length shorts from Victoria's Secret's pink store and a hoodie. She had also pulled her hair up out of her face. Her mascara was running, her eyes were blood shot and he nose was running but I knew I loved her more than I ever thought possible.

We just laid there not needing to anything but to hold her or atlest all I needed. She eventually fell asleep and I dozed on and off. About seven I got up and decided to make my Rose breakfast. I made her an omlett with bacon and cheese. I got her a bagel with a smear of cream cheese, a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. I was waiting on the coffee to finish when Edward walked in to the kitchen.

" Hey little brother what are you doing up. I figured you and Bella would still be in bed."

"We were but she decided she was hungry so I came down to fix her breakfast while she has a shower. How is Rose? She seemed really shook up last night. Have you told her you love her yet?

"1 I'm not sure yet she is still asleep I thought I would get up and make her breakfast in bed.2 I don't love her. We are friends only."

"Emmett don't lie to me. We may be adopted but I think of you as a brother. I see the way you look at her. That's just like I look at Bella or Carlisle looks at Esme or Jasper looks at Alice. Like they are only thing in the world we will ever need. It's not gravity holding you to the ground it's her." Could Edward really tell how I felt about Rose? Could anyone else tell? Could she tell?

"Think what you want but I don't feel that was about her and even if I did I doubt she would feel the same way about me. I mean come on she could have any guy in the world." I didn't give him time to answer. I got the coffee, picked up the tray and headed back up stairs to Rose's room.

"What's all this?" She asked as I walk in and sit the tray down on the bed. It is so nice to see her smiling again. It's like the world melts away when I see her face. It just lights up my life every time.

"I thought you might be hungry" I couldn't help but smile. She looked happy. I wonder if it's because I said I love you. Should I say something? Should I wait till she says something? Ugh I hate not knowing what to do!

RPOV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the fact that my eyes hurt so bad. I didn't remember a lot after I the guy jumped. I remember everything before that. It's just the stuff after that that's fuzzy. I jumped up as soon as I heard the door creak.

"What's all this?" I said as Emmett came in holding a tray of food. He sat it down in front of me. I couldn't help but smile Emmett is such a good guy in girl in the world would be lucky to have him. I still can't believe he stayed with me last night.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you an omelet with bacon and cheese, a bagel with cream cheese, a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice." He said and smiled right back at me. It kind of felt wrong to smile after last night but I couldn't help myself.

"Thanks Emmett that was really thoughtful. It looks great and thank you for staying with me last night. It really means a lot to me." If only I could tell him I love him. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen. Oh wait I remember he could tell me he doesn't love me and just crush my hopes.

"Rose about last night I ….."

"Em can we not talk about last. I would like to forget what I can."

"Sure if that's what you want."

I nodded. I mean why wouldn't I want to forget what happened I saw someone commit suicide and I couldn't stop it? It was awful tragic even. Is there something I would want to remember? If there was he would tell me. Right?


	5. 5 Who The Hell

EMPOV

I sat the tray of food down in front of her. I was on the fence about asking her about last night. I wasn't sure if she would want to talk about what I said. At this point I was not really sure about anything. I was still trying to figure out if last night was a dream, am I still dreaming? But here goes nothing…

"Rose about last night…"

"Em can we not please? Last night was hard for me. I saw him and I know you couldn't see him but I could and I should have tried to stop it. So if you don't mind I would like to forget what I can."

She didn't even let me finish! I cannot believe this! Ugh I just want her to know I love her. I love her so much. She is the girl for me but I just don't know how to show her. I tried last night but she doesn't remember or if she does she doesn't want to. Maybe I should just give up. I mean if I she loved me maybe she would have told me.

"Rosalie we can forget anything and everything you want to forget about last night and I'm always here for you. Whenever u need me I'm just upstairs and if it's easier to text it or email it to me then we can do that too. I'll do whatever you need from me to help you get past what happened." I said smiling. I wanted her to know I would and will do anything to help her and make her feel happy again.

"Thank you Emmett that really means so much to me. You have no idea what it means to me to know I have an awesome big brother that cares but all I need is to forget what happened last night." Di she really just call me her brother ugh I cannot believe this. I love this girl with all my heart but she doesn't love me back and I don't understand why she doesn't.

"Ok we can do that anything for my little sis." Wow it feels really weird I can't believe I just called her my sister. I mean I guess that's technically what she is but I never felt comfortable calling her that because I always thought of her as a girlfriend.

"Emmett is something wrong?" She said sweetly. Yes! Here is my chance I can try to tell her again.

"Well you see last night I kind of told you that…"

"Rose there is someone here to see you." Alice called interrupting me. Ugh maybe this is a sign that me and Rosalie aren't meant to be together. I know it's not Alice's fault she didn't know but jeez and it's nine o'clock in the morning who is here that early.

"Hold that thought." She said as she jumped up and walked over to the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was running and her eyes were blood shot but she looked beautiful to me. No matter what she always looks beautiful to me.

"Hey do me a favor and tell Alice I'm not ready to see anyone. Will you tell them to call or text me later?"

"OK" was all I said. I got up and walked down stairs. I saw Alice talking to a guy I had never seen before. I know most of Rosalie's guys because we go to school with most of them but I didn't recognize him.

"Rosalie said she doesn't want to see anyone right now but to call or text her later." I said trying to be as nice as possible. I mean this guy is trying to take my Rose away from me. I love her she is the most amazing girl in the world I love her so much.

"I'm sorry but this is really urgent I must see Rosalie. Could you please help me out it's so important I really have to see her?" I can't believe he is being so persistent! Maybe if he could figure out how to turn the TV on he might just know what happened to her last night! He needs to back off and give her some space!

"Well I guess you can wait here if you want." Thankfully Alice saved me from making a scene. I wanted to kill this guy. Who does he thinks he is?

"Actually are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen here?" What the hell! I AM SO CONFUSED! This guy really needs to figure out what he is doing here! What's it to him if Carlisle and Esme are here? Does he thinks he could get in to her pants so soon after what happened to her last night?

"Why and what's it to you?" this guy is really pissing me off I mean this is my house my family not to mention my girl. Well I mean I guess she isn't really my girl as much as I love her she doesn't love me back. I shouldn't be taking it out on this guy. Now I feel bad ugh I really don't feel like apologizing though.

"Could I see them please it's really important?"

"You know I don't see why not." I said calmly taking a deep breath. As I walk into the kitchen to find Carlisle and Esme enjoying a cup of coffee together. I wish that could be Rose and I one day but who am I kidding.

"Carlisle Esme I'm sorry to interrupt but there is someone here that wants to talk to you." They looked at me clearly confused but didn't ask who. They got up and followed me back into the living room. The guy got up and said ….

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen I know you don't know me but my name is Royce King. I knew Rosalie before you adopted her and I would really like to talk to you.


	6. sorry

Ok so I'm new at this and this is my first authors note so I may not be doing this right. I also know people hate author's notes but I need opinions and suggestions. So here is what I need to know…

How do ya'll feel about Royce showing up?

and any others ideas or opinions

thanks sooooo much and please keep reading


End file.
